Si seulement
by Pep-chan
Summary: DEATH FIC / Si seulement Midorima Shintarou avait changé sa vue sur le monde qui l'entourait...


Et oui, je passe au drame :) Première deathfic et l'inspi' me vient avec mon couple préféré de LnB et mon deuxième perso favori TT Damn me !

xxxx

_SI SEULEMENT._

Le basket était toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais raté un seul entrainement, jamais un seul tir. Il avait déjà perdu soit, mais ne referais plus jamais les mêmes erreurs. Il avait, bien qu'une partie de lui ait eu du mal, à faire confiance à ses coéquipiers. Il n'avait jamais arrêté de s'entrainer avant la dernière minute. Il n'avait jamais cessé de garder la tête haute devant les brimades et les regards hautains des gens jaloux de son talent. Il avait continué sans cesse à écouter et respecter à la lettre son horoscope et ne quittait jamais ses objets porte-bonheurs. Il avait toujours été attentif en cours et avait toujours gardé des notes excellentes, étant extrêmement assidu. Ses mains étaient toujours parfaitement limées et bandées.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses belles qualités, il avait oublié le plus important…

xx

Cela avait débuté dans le courant avril-mai d'une des années les plus fraîches d'une période de dix ans au Japon. L'équipe du lycée de Shutoku avait eu bon nombre de matchs en ce mois d'avril, étant donné qu'ils étaient en pleins préliminaires d'une petite compétition de basket, créée pour fêter le printemps.

« Ouai, allez Shutoku ! »

Les cris des supporters s'élevèrent dans tout le gymnase. Ils avaient gagné platement devant leurs adversaires, déçus.

_Toujours concentré, toujours_.

Les joueurs de l'équipe levèrent leurs poings en l'air dans un cri de joie. Pas lui bien sûr, mais son brun d'ami était venu le voir.

« Ah, toujours aussi bon Shin-chan !

-Evidemment. »

Et il releva ses lunettes pour se diriger vers les vestiaires sans un regard en arrière.

Si seulement il avait été plus observateur vers son coéquipier, il aurait vu. Il aurait vu son sourire triste et son teint pâle.

_Si seulement_.

Après que tous les joueurs aient finis de se changer, il sortit à leur suite. Mais pas le brun, leur annonçant avec un sourire joyeux de partir devant.

_Joyeux, mais tellement faux_.

Son regard vague les regarda partir. Lui surtout. Sa silhouette haute, ses cheveux si particuliers, tout le charisme possible en un seul homme. Cet homme, lui, fut étonné. Il ne le regarda pourtant pas, et n'entendit pas non plus sa lourde quinte de toux dés qu'ils furent hors de portée de la porte.

xx

La suite vint deux mois plus tard. Ils avaient brillamment gagné la compétition et réussit leurs examens. Mais ce n'est pas tout, oh non. Après maintes réflexions, observations et déductions sentimentales, Midorima Shintarou et Takao Kazunari sortaient ensembles. Ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le second avait retrouvé quelques couleurs et le sourire, l'autre, faisait plus attention à lui bien sûr… Mais pas assez.

_Si seulement._

L'hiver était arrivé tel un ouragan dévastateur sur son organisme. Il ne tint pas, et le grand tireur de la Génération des Miracles s'était retrouvé cloué au lit, prit d'un rhume bien sec.

Et l'autre avait été là, tout le temps.

_Tout le temps_.

Fatiguant, veillant, surveillant, soignant._ Toussant à nouveau_.

Car oui, l'as n'avait pas été le seul à être touché par ce froid glacial. Le brun aussi. En plus pire. Si seulement ça n'avait été qu'un simple rhume, mais non, ce n'est pas aussi simple, c'était l'annonce que ses nombreuses quintes de toux et prises de médicaments allaient reprendre.

_Si seulement._

Il remarqua ce changement, évidemment. Il était beaucoup plus observateur envers son petit-ami. Son cher petit-ami, qui lui avait tout offert. Tout. Son cœur, son premier baiser, sa première fois. Le vert ne comptait plus les moments de pur bonheurs, durant ces deux mois chaud de vacances d'été, qu'il avait ressentit avec le brun. Malgré tout ça, il ne remarqua rien. _Rien._

xx

Et ce qu'il devait arriver arriva.

Deux mois plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe un lundi midi, après un complexe contrôle de maths, le brun sentait une migraine qui arrivait de plus en plus. Il n'y fit pas attention, mais, quand il sortit de la salle après le grand tireur de Shutoku, il dut se tenir à l'encadrement de la porte, tellement sa tête le faisait souffrir. Les élèves, étant donné qu'il avait fait ça de façon discrète, ne remarquèrent rien.

Lui non plus_. Devant, tout le temps. _

Le faucon de Shutoku réfléchissait à toute allure. Devait-il se laisser aller et se déballer à son petit-ami qu'il aimait tant ? Son corps ne lui laissa pas la possibilité du doute… Il tomba en avant, tenta de s'accrocher à la veste grise devant lui mais… il était trop loin. Il l'avait toujours été. Devant lui…

« Shin… »

_Trop loin_.

Et il s'évanouit dans les méandres profonds d'un cauchemar sans fin…

x

Shintarou avait eu une réaction intelligente extérieurement mais étrange intérieurement. Il entendit le souffle de son copain dans son dos et ce qui devait être ses doigts sur un pli de sa veste. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Mais sa face blasée fut vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude à l'état pur.

Rouge. Haletant. Toussant. Suant_. Malade._

Takao était malade.

Et il n'avait _rien_ remarqué.

Le joueur prodigue l'amena en vitesse à l'infirmerie. A peine rentré et un coup d'œil sur _l'identité _du patient, que l'infirmière l'envoya à l'hôpital.

x

Peur. Crainte. Tristesse. Colère.

_Culpabilité_.

Ces émotions n'avaient jamais été mélangées dans l'esprit de Midorima Shintarou. Il attendait dans le couloir, trop vide, que le médecin en charge de son copain sorte de la chambre de celui-ci. Peut être que ce n'était rien ! Un surmenage, rien de plus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains… Il s'inquiétait trop…

Le médecin sortit.

Mais un coup d'œil au corps remplit de sueur, aux sourcils froncés, au visage rouge et crispé de douleur de son copain, au masque à oxygène qui était sur les lèvres fines du brun et au regard compatissant et triste du médecin qu'il su que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées.

« Nous avons fait tout notre possible mais le cas de Takao-kun est incurable. »

Il demanda d'un ton sec la raison et pourquoi il avait l'air de le connaître, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes ici d'ailleurs, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

« Takao-kun est patient ici depuis trois ans et est mon patient depuis cinq mois. Depuis que son état s'est aggravé.

-Quel votre métier…exactement ?

- Je suis cancérologue. »

Il se figea :

« Ca veut dire que…?

-En effet, Takao-kun a depuis trois ans un cancer au poumon, inaccessible et donc, incurable. Depuis deux mois en phase terminale. Il n'a plus longtemps à vivre. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Le choc avait coupé sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?

Ah oui, il ne remarquait jamais rien.

Il parvint à demander, après avoir mis sa tête dans une de ses mains.

« Combien ?

Après un petit silence :

-Peut être une semaine… ou moins. Mais vous savez, jeune homme, Takao-kun était quelqu'un de très fort. Il s'est toujours combattu contre la maladie et il parlait beaucoup d'un garçon qui vous ressemble. « Depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux et ses cheveux, j'adore le vert et cette personne ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il me dirait la même chose de son plein gré… »… Il le disait tout le temps, alors, n'hésitez pas à lui dire ce que vous ressentez. Il en sera plus qu'heureux. »

Ces mots restèrent gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il éclata en sanglots.

xx

Il vint. Chaque jour. Chaque jour il restait auprès de lui. Son état s'était calmé grâce aux morphines mais il avait toujours besoin du masque. Il était son seul visiteur, avec les coéquipiers de l'équipe et ses amis qui venaient lui dire au revoir, ses parents étant décédés. Quels idiots, il fallait dire 'adieu'…

Un jour, le samedi exactement, Shintarou Midorima était debout, comme d'habitude, à côté du lit du brun et l'observait. Il caressa sa tempe dans un geste qui le surprit lui même et essuya un peu la sueur qui lui collait au visage. Quand soudain, il se figea…

x

Le faucon se sentait seul. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Peur aussi, mais pas froid. Il sentait une chaleur à ses côtés et un jour, plus prés de lui, presque à perle de peau. Ce jour-là, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Difficilement, mais il y arriva. Il se réveilla. Le premier mot qu'il prononça fut, d'une voix faiblarde :

« Shin…-chan…

Il tourna ses yeux plissés. Mais c'était pour mieux les écarquiller, en voyant le visage presque inondé de larmes de son petit copain.

« Shin-chan ?

-Takao ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bon sang ? Me cacher une chose pareille ! »

Son ton se cassa pour ne devenir qu'un murmure faible.

Oh oui, Midorima Shintarou n'était qu'un _gamin _faible, pleurnichard, triste et _amoureux._

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas expliquer ce que je ressens par des mots, mais sache que je veux te dire ça : tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Un idiot auprès duquel je suis désolé et à qui je tiens beaucoup! J'ai trahi ta confiance et je n'ai pas été assez vigilant ! Si seulement je… Si seulement je… »

Les larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins des yeux du brun. Il tendit sa main vers la joue du vert, pendant que celui-ci continuait son débat en pleurant et criant presque.

« Je ne suis qu'un incapable ! Je n'ai pas remarqué la seule chose qu'il fallait que je remarque, je suis désolé, Kazunari ! »

Et alors que sa main allait atteindre la joue du tireur, le malade la stoppa et commença dans un murmure faible, avec un sourire. Il était heureux, il était enfin certain des sentiments du vert, il se rappelait leurs bons moments. Mais il était aussi triste pour lui.

« Shin-chan… Je t'aime tu sais… J'aurai voulu te parler plus longtemps, désolé... Mais …rappelles toi de nos bons et merveilleux moments dans tes moments tristes. Et puis tu n'es pas un incapable… et… j'ai toujours eu et j'ai encore confiance en toi… Même pour te demander une dernière chose… »

Et sa main retomba lentement sur le drap blanc, emportant ainsi la dernière volonté de Takao Kazunari, dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible.

Le génie sortit de la salle, s'écartant pour laisser passer médecins et infirmières quand le bip frustrant des hôpitaux s'éleva dans les airs. Il tomba à genoux, se prit les mains dans la tête et cria sa tristesse, une même phrase raisonnant comme un vieux poème dans son esprit.

« Si seulement tu arrivais à te dire tout le temps que ce n'est qu'un 'au revoir'. »

_Si seulement._


End file.
